Singe
by Light1
Summary: An ancient castle rises from the ruins in the Romania mountains and Integra Hellsing receives a call for help. Hellsing/Castlevania crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Singe**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to People who are not me. CastleVania belongs to Konami who are also not me. I make no claim on any characters from either Hellsing or CastleVania I'm simply borrowing them without permission.

Rating: PG-13

Synopsis: Alucard is called home but home is not a he remembers it.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: You do not need to know anything about castlevania to understand this fic, all castlevania references are explained in the fic.

_Italics are thoughts, metal speak and flashbacks_

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

**Part One: A Return**

The sun was slowly rising in the sky as dawn became morning. It was still cool in England as the summer had not yet arrived. The Hellsing mansion was slowly coming back to life after a few hours of rest. Men joked with each other on their way to their morning training routines where they would practice the skills they needed to destroy what most people thought was fiction. The household staff could be heard in the kitchens cleaning away the breakfast service. Walter, head butler and retired 'trash man' moved down one of the dull corridors towards the lower kitchen. While most of the staff who cooked did so in the upper kitchen Walter much preferred the kitchen three floors down. It was often empty for the sole reason that the Hellsing organization's 'pets' used it.

"Miss Victoria, should you not be sleeping at this time?" Walter asked as he entered the kitchen. Seras jumped making the old man smile. She was adorable for a vampire.

"Probably." She agreed. "I am tired but the moment I go and lie down my mind won't stop thinking."

"Warm milk may help," Walter advised absently flicking the kettle on as he walked to the fridge to retrieve said milk.

"Walter." Seras made a face "Warm milk is terrible! My mother used to make me drink it when I was small."

"You are still small." Alucard's voice preceded him into the room. No one jumped. Seras huffed and turned away. "Don't huff at me for speaking truth. Besides I rather like small."

"I rather like small." Seras repeated in a derogatory tone as Alucard entered the kitchen through the north facing wall. Walter frowned at him, the basement entrance was from the south facing wall. North was the stairs. Not that Alucard ever cared about logic, many times he had emerged through a ceiling when previously he had been in a basement.

"Alucard?" Walter spoke up as the vampire gently elbowed him out of the way in order to access the fridge. Alucard rummaged for longer than required before emerging with a small baggie of human blood. "Why are you up at this hour?" Walter asked. "Normally you would have turned in over an hour ago."

"The smell of 'breakfast' is unpleasant." Alucard repeated the same excuse he used every time to explain why he retired so early.

"Except today." Walter pressed.

"Breakfast does not smell bad. Bacon is wonderful." Seras grumbled mournfully as Alucard sat beside her.

"Then buy it bottled." Alucard pulled a face. Seras laughed the idea of bacon perfume enough to lighten her mood.

"Did Integra want you?" Seras asked when her giggling stopped. She leaned forward as she asked, wanting to know if a new mission loomed on the horizon. Hellsing had been quiet for the last month. Freak sightings dropping exponentially. Everyone was getting bored.

"Yes police girl, Integra did want me." Alucard mumbled, tearing into the blood pack and devouring the contents in moments. The crumpled packaging remained on the table as Alucard slumped forward, his head resting on his arms which in turn rested on the table. "However I am not as irritated as usual." He smiled and Seras frowned. "Integra has organized a little trip."

"A trip?" Seras asked, Walter came and sat next to her holding only his tea having abandoned the idea of warm milk. "A trip where?"

"I am going home police girl." Alucard looked up and smiled sleepily before collapsing back onto the table.

"Home? But Master?" The young fledgling stopped speaking as she watched her master sink down and disappear through the floor, down into the basement where his coffin waited. "Master? What does that even mean?"

"Well." Walter breathed after a moment lifting a tray with Integra's morning tea "I do believe I will take Integra her tea and perhaps discover the meaning of your master's deliberately cryptic words."

"He said he was going home." Seras muttered swallowing hard as Walter left the kitchen. She stood and went to the fridge, retrieving a blood pack of her own, and a glass. Sitting down she mulled over the words. She knew only a little of her masters past, and did not trust the books she had read as a child. Fictional stories were made to be sensational and of course fictional. She was aware that Integra's ancestor had 'captured' her master and had forced him to do what he now did. She knew that he had come from overseas and that the mansion wasn't his real home.

She looked around at the kitchen and smiled a little. She had started thinking of the mansion like it was home. She had only been here a short time but this place was her home now. Obviously her master had never felt that way. When he had said home earlier his voice had been different, his tone softer and longing. She repeated his words to herself a few times and sighed. _"I am going home."_ His words implied that he would be making this trip alone. She swallowed and tried not to admit to herself how she felt at the idea of him leaving her here.

She had been terrified of him only months ago, now the idea of him leaving left her feeling unsettled and a little afraid. She knew the mansion was safe and she had started to get to know some of the soldiers, although the household staff still avoided her. She wouldn't be alone if her master left. But he was the only one here who was like her and she was the only one who was like him. She was the only one who could understand at least some of what he felt and she had been starting to think that he understood that. He had been taking what seemed to be a genuine interest in her over the last month or so. He had even praised her and there were times when she could have sworn he'd looked at her with a somewhat affectionate glance. He still called her police girl but it had changed, it no longer felt like a dig at her uselessness now it felt affectionate, like a proper pet name.

Seras sighed loudly and let her head rest on the table sniffing loudly and cursing the burning behind her eyes. The door opened quietly and Walter entered, he was smiling until his eyes rested on her. Seras sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Tired." She said, knowing he wouldn't believe her for a second. "Did you find out anything about what Master said?" she asked, Walter smiled again.

"Yes I did and as usual Alucard was far too vague." He smirked and poured himself a fresh cup of tea before settling himself in the chair recently vacated by Alucard. "He is to return 'home' as he put it. But it is a mission not a holiday."

"A mission?" Seras asked. Alucard did do missions alone, he was more than capable. But he had taken her along with him on the last one.

"The organization has been called to Romania, more particularly a certain area from which your master does indeed originate from. Apparently there are some disturbances that hold a remarkable similarity to some 'disturbances' you master once caused centuries ago. But with your master here the people are somewhat panicked by this development and have contacted us."

"Why us?" Seras asked. "If master did similar things when he lived there surely we would be the last people they call."

"Integra has been speaking with them in secret for a few weeks. Apparently they would feel confident enough to have him back if she were there to hold his leash. As for why they approached us in the first place, Integra has told me that they feel we would be uniquely skilled to handle this."

"What does that even mean?" Seras snorted unimpressed.

"I believe it comes down to, 'you've done this before you understand what happening, please make it stop.'" Walter smiled. "Integra has agreed to help, with the focus to improve international relations." Seras raised an eyebrow skeptically. Walter nodded. "She does want to improve our relationship with our foreign cousins. But I do believe she is curious also. Apparently they have a few old texts written by ancient hunters who took it upon themselves to confront your master. Belmont I believe they were called."

"That name sounds familiar." Seras mused. "So Master and Sir Integra will leave soon?"

"A small group of us is to travel sometime within the next few days, to deal with the 'problem'." Walter's smile became wider as it clicked why Seras had been upset.

"Small group of us?" Seras asked leaning forwards.

"Yes. Integra wished for you to remain here." Seras' face fell and she leaned back. "She wanted to leave the men who would remain here a vampire in case something occurred. Her faith in your abilities seems to have increased."

"Oh." Seras mumbled. Normally this kind of news would have made her feel proud, feel like she was finally pulling her weight with the organization. But today it made her feel as if she was being abandoned again. She looked down at the table feeling her face heat up again. Walter grinned and started to speak again.

"Apparently your master kicked up a fuss and managed to get Integra to change her mind."

"What?" Seras' head snapped up. "He asked for me to go?" Walter nodded.

Seras took a moment to be impressed by the fact that someone had managed to change Integra's mind. Her smile widened quickly as it sunk in that her Master had requested her presence on this mission, and then when denied had 'kicked up a fuss' on her behalf. Seras couldn't help the spread of her smile at the thought of her Master actually wanting her to be with him. It was probably foolish of her to feel this way, but knowing it was foolish didn't stop it.

"Have you ever been before?" She asked Walter. Walter shook his head

"I have never been Miss Victoria but I do know some small tidbits of information about it. It is a cold place, full of mountains and harsh winds." Walter leaned back as he spoke. "I have seen it in movies, in books and a few times I have seen it in my mind when your master described it to me."

"Really?" Seras couldn't help the excitement that swelled in her chest.

"It compliments your master, he fits there." Walter breathed. "But come, there will be time for talking when we are on the plane." The old man stood. "You should pack for cold Miss Victoria and you should pack quickly, we will be leaving in just under a week. Sir Integra has authorized me to give you funds for a winter wardrobe."

"New wardrobe?" Seras tried to sound happy. If Walter had offered her money for a new wardrobe when she was human she would have been bouncing with joy. But as of late her tastes in pleasure had changed. The idea of traipsing round a mall filled with happy mortals only made her feel awkward now. The idea of re-stocking her entire wardrobe was a chore rather than a privilege. But Seras took the offered money and went to change into something more socially acceptable.

The next days passed quickly. Walter was nailed to his desk in the small office next to Integra's trying to organize the mansion while they would be away. It was a herculean task in itself and Seras thought it a little cruel of Integra to have not even told Walter of her potential plans earlier. He had at one point offered to remain behind but Integra had put a stop to such talk and Walter became frantic in his organization. Seras tried to help him by taking charge of some of the household staff and organizing the daily chores of cooking and cleaning. Alucard took this opportunity to tease her about being a maid but Seras sprayed polish at him and he left her alone after that until she had to sort the 'wardrobe' situation out. She spent a few hours in London expanding her wardrobe which Alucard found amusing considering she would not truly be affected by the cold. He mocked most of her choices until he saw the faux fur coat that he liked originally until he touched it and proclaimed that it felt like little plastic fibers. During all this Integra did as she always did and remained in her office almost constantly.

A week after Integra had first shared the news that they would be returning to Alucard's homeland Seras found herself boarding the plane. It was a small craft and it's four passengers were forced to sit close together. Seras hated it, and she gripped the arm rests until they bent when the engine started and squeezed her eyes closed when the plan started to move.

"Miss Victoria?" Walter asked as the plane leveled out.

"I hate planes." Seras grumbled releasing her death grip on the arm rests. She was calmer now the plan was smoother. "They make me sick."

"It's not actually the planes Miss Victoria." Walter looked paler than he should as well. "It is the fact that we are now over water." The old man winced and jerked suddenly looking as if he would soon throw up. Seras felt a pang of sympathy but it was soon overridden by her own sickness. Absently she glanced over at her master who sat on the other side of Walter beside the window. He was using the opportunity to sleep, for which Seras was immensely jealous. How someone could fall asleep that fast was beyond her but the moments he sat down it was like he flicked a switch in his mind and he was gone.

"Wake up." She snapped hurling a small packet of peanuts at her master.

"Miss Victoria." Walter frowned at her and Seras blushed. Walter waited a moment before smirking. "He is a heavy sleeper." He shook the elder vampire roughly. "WAKE UP!" Alucard's eyes flew open suddenly looking at Walter. He froze for a moment then a smile broke out.

"Are we there yet?" He asked looking out the window. Seras couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. It was hard sometimes to remember that the vampire now peering out the window was the ruthless monster of Hellsing. He was far too infantile and most of the time behaved like a spoilt teenager. Alucard now realizing that they were not anywhere near his home sat back and snorted unhappily.

"I feel sick." Seras murmured again, half expecting her master to snort at her, but also hoping he'd somehow know how to fix it. Alucard looked at her and sighed.

"Your aversion to water will go as you age and become more powerful. Water will not affect you so badly, besides this is not as bad as it could be." Alucard muttered trying to get comfortable in the small chair.

"How is this not as bad?" Seras huffed. It felt pretty bad to her, like her entire body was rejecting itself.

"The smaller the water the less its affect, so be glad we are flying over the channel to Europe and not flying to America." The ancient vampire made a noise of stress when he realized he couldn't fold himself into his chair. He gave a huff and his frame shivered. After a moment where her master had been sat a small boy with long dark hair.

"Master?" Seras asked.

"I told you police girl I cannot make you feel better, you should sleep. I'm sure Integra will have sedatives if you need help." Alucard grumbled pulling Walters disguarded coat over himself.

"No it's not that." Seras breathed but Alucard's breathing was starting to even out and within moments he was quiet clearly out for the count once again.

"He wore that form a lot when I was younger." Walter smiled absently moving a very long strand of black hair out of Alucard's face. "I'm not really sure why, but I like to think it was because he wanted company and found in me someone he could relate to so he changed himself to look more like someone I could relate to."

"He looks really small." Seras whispered.

"He looks like a girl." Integra muttered overhearing the conversation.

"Well yes, I was getting to that." Seras laughed and was suddenly hit in the face with the same bag of peanuts she had thrown at Alucard earlier. "Master!" Seras snapped "you're cruel."

"Says the person who threw said peanuts at me while I was sleeping then proceeded to wonder about my gender." Alucard grumbled. "Your idea of 'cruelty' is very limited." Seras opened her mouth to speak but found herself lost for words. Instead she huffed loudly and slumped back in her chair. Another bag of peanuts hit her.

"Master will you stop throwing peanuts at me!" She squeaked, half wondering where he was getting them from. "Seriously stop it or I will throw up on you."

"Please refrain from that." Walter muttered. "I fear you would not reach him but rather would hit me."

"Go to sleep police girl." Alucard murmured.

"I can't sleep." She snapped. "I feel too sick, and I am not taking sedatives." Alucard made a quiet sound of agreement.

"Sedatives are not pleasant." He muttered sitting up fully, eyes opening. He leaned forwards over Walter who reached out to fiddle with the master vampire's hair. The butler had missed this length of hair, it was so much more fun than the short style Alucard had adopted recently. Seras blinked as her master leaned forwards enough to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Sleep now Seras." He breathed and Seras felt all the sickness and fight go out of her, leaving her feeling wonderfully relaxed. Yes, she thought Sleep sounded very good. She was unconscious before her eyes had closed.

"Thought you said you couldn't fix her problem." Walter muttered as the now slight vampire sat back

"No Walter I said I couldn't make her sickness stop. I never said I couldn't place her under a sleep." He smiled a familiar smile to Walter. "You wish to sleep also?" the butler nodded, airsickness even when not caused by aversion to water was unpleasant. Alucard grinned and Walter was sleeping the moment he decided that was what he wanted.

"I notice Seras got a kiss." Integra pointed out, glancing at her monster from across the plane. The ancient beast hiding behind the face of a child just smirked back at her before closing his own eyes and letting sleep take him.

Seras woke several hours later and clambering over a sleeping Walter and Alucard looked out of the window. The first thing she noticed was the snow. The land was covered in it, hardly a spot remained untouched. She smiled and crawled back to her seat.

"We will be landing shortly." Integra said noticing the young vampire was awake. "You might as well wake them also."

"Getting crawled across was enough to wake anyone." Walter muttered. "Should I try contacting our driver?" Integra shook her head.

"I've already done so, and he is at the landing strip." She sighed "Although our original driver has come down with some illness or other. The gentleman who is replacing him barley understood me and seemed quiet terrified when I mentioned where we wanted to go." It had early on been decided that they would stay in the place Alucard called home. This surprised Seras as she expected Integra to hire out a hotel but the leader of Hellsing had made it clear that it will be easier to control whatever problem had arisen if they were closer to it.

"Typical." Walter muttered. The plane began a steep decent and Seras squeaked. Walter took her hand. "Please do not break my fingers." Seras smiled gratefully and tried to keep her grip lose. The plane touched down surprisingly gently and rolled to a stop. Alucard was on his feet before anyone had realized he was awake. He grinned and let himself drop through the floor. Someone outside screamed.

"Not even here two seconds." Integra grumbled as she clambered out of the plane. Seras sniggered then when Integra glared at her she tried to pretend she hadn't.

There was a small car waiting by the plane. Seras frowned at it. It barely looked capable of handling England's roads let alone snow covered mountain roads. The driver was the one who had screamed and was now crouching behind a wheel arch watching Alucard who had wandered off down the runway, not overly interesting in terrifying locals. Integra gestured for the bags to be placed into the trunk and a second man came out of the car to obey. Apparently there was a driver and a guide. Once the bags were loaded, Integra clambered into the car, warming her hands the moment she could. Seras raised an eyebrow, this place did not feel that cold to her.

"You want go ruins?" the guide asked when Walter and Seras were also seated.

"Where is master going to sit?" Seras wondered.

"Ruins?" Integra snapped "No We Want Go Castle." Walter held out a map which Alucard had kindly drawn a smiley face where his home was. He showed it to the men who paled.

"No castle." The guide said "No."

"I Understood You Would Take Us There." Integra snapped slowly. The guide shook his head and waved his hands rapidly in front of him.

"You no understand. Place Cursed. No castle, ruins now. Still Cursed."

"Cars won't find it anyway." Alucard smirked, arriving back at the car. Seras smiled as he looking avidly around himself as if trying to get his bearings. He had upon walking to the car resumed his usual form, and his long red duster flapped in the wind.

"Well you can walk then." Integra snapped. "And You Drive." She snapped. No one said no to Integra.

Three hours later and Seras was starting to fidget uneasily. The car had been on a snow covered road for what felt like forever and she had no idea where they were or how far they had come. They passed through a single town before reaching the mountains. Seras had to admit the mountains were beautiful. Walter seemed pleased with them, claiming that they matched the image in his mind perfectly. The road was hard to follow not many people came this way and the snow was unmarked. Unsurprisingly and as Alucard had predicted they couldn't find the castle. They were lost.

"Land Cursed, no find, Curse make us lost." The guide said eventually.

"Cursed my backside." Walter muttered. "Lack of GPS more likely." Seras sniggered. She had been silent for the entire journey not wanting the driver and guide to suspect her nature. But her smile at Walter's words gave her away and the men in the front seats went very still.

"Demon." One said very quietly, Seras rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Childish, but she didn't care.

"What now?" she asked Walter. Walter looked at Integra who rolled her own eyes and looked defeated.

"Alright." Integra sighed loudly "I'll call him." She continued to grumble for a few moments before finally saying out loud "Alucard." She paused and waited, suddenly a look of anger took over her features and she slowly started to turn red. "It's not amusing you bastard. Come and find us." She seemed to cut the connection and mumbled "Git." Under her breath.

"We no go further." The driver started speaking. Integra threw up her hands and he fell silent.

"I can drive." Walter said helpfully

"We can't just make them walk home." Seras snapped at him. "Besides what do they mean Curse? They keep saying that but Master lives in England how can he curse things over here?"

"That your master lived there at all sounds like a curse to me." Integra muttered. The driver paled in fright and swallowed loudly. A suddenly sound ripped through the silence of the mountains the sound of wolves, and something else, something heavier. An enraged squeal from a horse made everyone in the car jump. Then a gentle tapping on Integra's window followed. Integra sighed and rolled down her window

"Miss Hellsing." Alucard's voice came in through the window but not his face. Instead all that could be seen was his boot. Seras frowned before scrambling out of the car, any excuse to be out of the cramped space. Another squeal reached those who remained in the car but this one was made by a young girl and it was a squeal of delight.

"Oh aren't you beautiful!" Seras exclaimed.

"Why thank you." Alucard's voice sounded smug, they heard Seras huff loudly

"Not you the horse!" she snapped. Eventually curiosity caused Integra and Walter to emerge from the small car. The scream of all out terror from the driver and the guide as they saw Alucard caused everyone to jump. Alucard was wrapped in a thick fur cloak and perched atop a great beast that was wrongly labeled a horse. The two mortal men turned and fled with a speed that was quiet unexpected, their cries echoed around the mountains.

"They seemed happy to walk back." Walter laughed. Seras glared at him for a moment before looking back to the monster-horse her master was riding. The creature resembled a horse in shape but that was where the similarities stopped. Its eyes glowed bright red, and it's teeth were clearly those of a carnivore. Atop it's head it held great pointed horns. Its hooves looked sharp and deadly, while its coat of richest black shone in the dull light. Together the vampire and the monster-horse made quiet a pair.

"What's his name?" Seras asked dancing around the great creature. Alucard leapt down and smiled at her. He was surprised, he had expected Seras to be terrified of his charge, Integra and Walter were nervous of the creature as it snorted and pawed at the snow covered ground, whinnying impatiently.

"His name is Asmodeous." Alucard spoke calmly, Seras gave him a look. "I did not name him. He told me his name when he came to me." He lifted his hand and the demonic horse calmed and started nosing at Alucard's gloved hand as docile as any horse ever was. Alucard smiled widely at his fledgling's interest in his mount and fished in his cape, pulling out an apple the colour of blood. He handed it to Seras.

"You're not serious." Integra spoke up. "That thing looks as if it eats people." Asmodeous snorted at her, and Alucard made a soft sound bringing the horses' attention back to him.

"Asmodeous is not a thing." Alucard muttered sounding somewhat offended. "Asmodeous is an old friend of mine. He has been loyal to me for a great long time." Alucard sounded almost nostalgic and the great horse gave a sound of pleasure as Seras fed him the apple. Once it was gone however he continued to nose at the little vampire as if searching for more. Seras giggled when the horse began to try and eat her hair. Alucard seemed genuinely impressed. "He is not normally so welcoming." He mused. "Many have been trampled for doing what you just did."

"I fed him." Seras said confused wondering why such a nice horse despite its appearance would want to trample anyone.

"He is a demon of War." Alucard explained as Asmodeous realized that Seras had no more food and was instead quiet content to allow her to stroke his nose. "He has killed a great many men and has on more than one occasion saved my life." Asmodeous seeming to understand whinnied proudly and moved over to nose at his master who ran gloved hands down his sides. "You've gone soft old Friend." He mutter, "Either that or you're a sucker for a pretty face."

"Can we please get a move on?" Integra snapped before Seras could blush. "It is immensely cold, after all." She paused. "That is if it alright with you, your undead highness." Alucard smiled at her sharp tones as she returned to the car. Walter took the driver's seat and Integra climbed into the back.

"There is more room in there now." Alucard mentioned to Seras, the little fledgling blushed for a moment and looked to her feet. She yelped loudly when strong arms bore her up onto Asmodeous' back, she giggled out loud when her master climbed up behind her and kicked Asmodeous into a trot.

The journey was far more interesting on horseback. Seras still dressed in her Hellsing uniform did not feel cold. But despite her lack of cold decided she wanted something covering her arms and pulled some of her masters fur cloak forward and wrapped it around herself much to Alucard's amusement. She understood then why he had turned his nose up at her coat. This felt wonderful, soft and warm and alive, her coat felt plastic in comparison. But even so Sears would rather not have the deaths of a lot of small squeaky animals just so she could have a nice coat.

"These animals were never squeaky." Alucard laughed peaking at her thoughts. "It is made from warg pelt."

"Warg?" Seras looked over her shoulder at him.

"Wargs are a creature that is something between a bear and a wolf. They are large and their fur is rich. This was a gift from a Warg clan that I used to house in my home."

"They gave you their skin?" Seras blinked unbelieving. Alucard smiled and nudged Asmodeous to move a little faster. The car was managing to keep pace rather well and it was annoying the master vampire.

"I housed and protected them from the mortal hunters. When one of their elders passed I received this as a mark of respect and gratitude."

"Well I'm not skinning myself for you anytime soon." Seras huffed "No matter what you do." Alucard laughed and shook his head.

"You are an odd creature Seras." He admitted. "Now look over the ridge, can you see?" Seras squinted and looked at the mountain ridge closest to them and tried to see what her master was referring to. Eventually she managed to spot it. A turret, it was thin and moved in the wind but it was undoubtedly a turret, or what was left of one.

"I see it!" she smiled. "Is that where we are going?" Alucard nodded and Asmodeous' trot turned into a gallop. Alucard ignored the angry car horn behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Singe**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to People who are not me. CastleVania belongs to Konami who are also not me. I make no claim on any characters from either Hellsing or CastleVania I'm simply borrowing them without permission.

Rating: PG-13

Synopsis: Alucard is called home but home is not a he remembers it.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: You do not need to know anything about castlevania to understand this fic, all castlevania references are explained in the fic.

_Italics are thoughts, metal speak and flashbacks_

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

**Part Two: Homecoming **

"Why I am not surprised." Integra grumbled when they all arrived. "The great Alucard lives here." The group were facing what had once been a great stone castle but now was little more than ruins. It was impossible to get to by normal means due to a deep gorge on their side and a river on its back. Alucard looked broken hearted to see his home in such ruin. Asmodeous whinnied and pushed the vampire forward with his nose.

"Master?" Seras asked.

"It is tied to my power." Alucard muttered, petting the monster-horse before kneeling and lifting a stone. "I should not be surprised that it has fallen but I am."

"It is strange." Walter mused "I was under the impression that the disturbance originates from here but this is a ruin."

"A big ruin." Seras breathed leaning on her master. "I'm sure it was beautiful." She spoke quietly trying to be comforting. Integra snorted but Alucard smiled at his child ruffling her hair before removing his gloves and handing them to her to hold.

"It is beautiful." He smiled and fell silent before leaping the great gorge separating them from the ruins. With a wave he disappeared into the ruins.

"Now what do we do." Integra muttered under her breath not intending for anyone to hear. She was after all the leader of this little trip, she was meant to be in control. She supposed that they should get back in the car and head back to the village. Although she doubted that anyone would take them in, hotel or not. They had gotten a lot of strange looks in the little village they had arrived in, almost as if the locals knew that she and Walter were the only mortals in that little party.

"Walter!" Seras squeaked suddenly snapping Integra out of her musings. "Did you feel that?"

"What is your master doing?" Walter mused looking to Integra, he went to continue speaking but the butlers words were cut short when the ground began to shake violently. Seras squealed and grabbed onto Asmodeous who didn't seem at all bothered by the sudden earth shaking. Walter and Integra leaned against the car, the alarm screeching as the ground shook harder. A low rumbling began, but it was joined quickly by another sound, the sound of rocks big and small, moving. A cry from Seras made Integra look at the ruins, something was happening to them. Asmodeous made a horrendous noise and reared.

"Seras!" Integra called worried the horse would kill her. But her worried were in vain, Asmodeous settled and stood calmly once again, he was staring at the ruins. The sound of moving stone was getting louder and Seras looked away from Asmodeous to the ruins and smiled. The stones were indeed moving, lifting and building themselves back into what would be a castle. It was amazing to watch, Seras was put in mind of nature shows which show plants growing in fast forward. The movement was jerky but lightening fast. Seras gasped as within the mist of the chaos she caught sight of a woman. She was beautiful with skin the colour of milk and hair as dark as night. Her dress was blood red and looked ancient. She smiled at Seras, and it sent chills down the young vampire's spine. It was the smile of victory. The woman continued to smile her victorious smile as she turned and walked deeper into the moving stones. Seras lost sight of her quickly.

"Did you see the woman?" she called to Walter who gave her an odd look. Seras shook her head, she was going mad, the cold and the strangeness of this place were clearly affecting her. She looked again for the woman to make sure she was a figment but was quickly distracted by the magic of the stones. Within minutes from the ruins sprouted a grand castle. Soaring buttresses, grand architecture, colored glass windows and great stone daemons spewing melting ice replaced what less than fifteen minutes ago had been naught but rubble.

"Good lord protect me." Integra breathed as Castle Dracula reformed before her. A legendry home for daemons and devils. The grand rebuild was finished shortly and the last touch fell into place, a golden knocker on the front door in the shape of a bats head. The front door opened and Alucard emerged walking towards them across the wooden bridge that could be pulled up at will.

"I thought you said you were cold?" he asked smirking. Silence echoed for a moment before Integra snorted.

"Show off." She muttered and stomped across the drawbridge into the castle.

"But of course." Alucard laughed and followed.

The entrance hall of the castle was grand to the point of opulence. The floor was smooth stone with a wide carpet running down the center. The ceiling arched above them, the pillars holding the ceiling arches up were carved from a pale marble and only added to the grandeur. Mind boggling images were painted onto the ceiling. At first glance they seemed to resemble those from a church scene but when one looked longer one could see that that fact was not so. The images were in fact a mockery of a church scene. The paintings depicted demonic entities, riding through the clouds butchering the pristine angles that dwelt there. Seras shivered looking away from the ceiling and looked back to her master. This place suited him, from the subtle grossness of the paintings to the royal red carpet that ran the length of the hall right to the walls and pillars polished so strongly that they acted as a mirror. Seras felt very out of place in her plane Hellsing uniform and longed for a moment for a cloak similar to the one her master had donned, thick and fur lined. As Alucard lead his small partly through the hallway the candles around them lit of their own accord lighting the way ahead. This small magic made Integra shiver, this truly was the dwelling place of her vampire, the way magic was used so trivially spoke volumes.

"Master!" Seras suddenly cried out. Alucard stopped and turned to her, his eyes seemed strange, clouded as if he could no longer focus and it took him a moment before they cleared and he could see his child. "Asmodeous is still outside." Seras breathed, Alucard smiled and this to was different, the mockery was gone from it, and now instead of some insane demonic joker he resembled more than ever the king of daemons. Yet there was no malice in this smile, it was condescending but not cruel.

"He is already in the gardens." He spoke looking away, head tilting as if listening to something no one else could hear. "No doubt destroying the orchards."

"You have orchards!" Seras squeaked. The smile returned to Alucard who seemed to be drifting away on music only he could hear, he laughed a little.

"Yes we have orchards. As well as a chapel, a coliseum, a library, a rather ridiculous amount of bedrooms, galleries, towers and of course extensive gardens." He shrugged. "There's more but it escapes me at the moment." The ancient king of vampires couldn't help but laugh at the way his Childs eyes lit up at his words. Absently he shook his head, he had raised fledglings here before and none reacted the way Seras had. They had all taken this place for granted. He remembered when Walter has shown her the room she was to have at Hellsing and how pleased she'd been when she had been given a small four poster 'coffin'. Alucard's smile grew wider as an idea came to him.

"Master?" Seras asked, noticing her master seemed to have faded out again.

"Come I have something for you." He instructed and led them out of the entrance hall and into a stair well.

Alucard tried to concentrate as he walked but found his mind to be wandering. He had thought he would be happy to return here and in truth he was but something was wrong. The Castle was empty and not once in all his years here had this building ever stood empty. There was a hollowness here that he had never noticed before. It was poignant returning here. He had raised a family here, a family who had perished in one of the worst ways possible, the sole survivor apart from himself had been stolen to be brainwashed and had suffered a fate far worse than death. Being in this place brought those memories forward and he could not help the misery that threatened to overwhelm him. Absently his gaze fell on Seras. Unlike Adrian she had retained her innocence, happiness and sheer radiance all the while accepting that she was not human. It had taken her a long while to come to terms with herself but she had done it and she seemed happy. Adrian however, poor deluded Adrian had been unable to accept that he was son to a demonic entity and had -in Alucard's eyes- gone completely mad because of it.

Alucard sighed loudly drawing odd looks from Seras and Integra, he ignored them. Adrian was a weakness of his, one he had never been able to remove. For despite his son's insanity and attempts on his life Alucard still cared for him. If Adrian would return to him, even now after all that had transpired between them, he would still open his arms to him. It was foolish he knew, for he had seen many people duped by such emotions and knew that he himself would one day be destroyed completely by his own weakness but he couldn't help himself. Adrian had had the same effect on him as Seras had, both made him completely and utterly stupid.

"Master," Seras drew his attention, bringing him out from such dark thoughts. "Are you alright?" he smiled at her and nodded, Seras' expression spoke volumes that she did not believe him.

"I'm feeling somewhat nostalgic." he sighed again. "While I was most happy here not all my memories are as such." Seras looked at him confused and he rolled his eyes. "Never mind police girl." As if to strengthen the end of this conversation he stopped and gestured to Integra and Walter. "This corridor contains bedrooms, choose whichever you wish."

"They better have bathrooms." Integra snapped. Alucard continued to smile and without warning the building began to shake, candles fell from their holders and crashed to the floor, a painting fell. Seras yelped and grabbed onto her master until the mini earth quake stopped. The painting and candles leapt back to their proper places and Alucard laughed.

"They do now my Master." Integra huffed at her vampire and walked down the corridor. Walter however remained with the two vampires.

"You're a bugger you do know that?" he asked, Alucard smiled and nodded. "But how did you do that?"

"This is my home. I made this place, it responds to my will power." Alucard smirked. "Now Walter go rest and I'm sure Miss Hellsing will wish to rant at you for some time."

"You're all heart." Walter muttered but obeyed and went down to choose a room for himself. Seras looked up at her master confused

"Should I go to?" she asked after a moment of silence. Alucard shook his head and began to lead her away. The corridor he took her down was as rich as the rest of them, the stone walls were covered by tapestries and paintings. Plush carpeting covered the center of the stone floor adding stateliness to a place that should have been cold and dead.

"I have a different room for you." Alucard nodded to his child as they walked. "It's slightly higher up, but the views are worth the walk."

"Why don't you just do that wooshy thing?" Seras snapped and Alucard laughed out loud. "Well I don't bloody well know what it's called." Seras muttered as her master continued to laugh.

"It is not called anything police girl and I do not do it now because you will become somewhat lost unless I show you the manual way to get to you room."

"I'm going to get lost anyway." Seras admitted. "This place is huge." Alucard made a small noise of agreement and turned with his child to climb a thin stairway that was hidden behind another tapestry.

"I do not suppose that it will help when the castle becomes bored." He smirked. Seras frowned in confusion at her Master. "This castle is a creature formed from chaos itself. It has a mind of its own."

"It's sentient!" Seras asked amazed, Alucard shrugged.

"I am unsure, maybe yes. It does like to move though, one day the library will be in the east wing and the next it will have moved to the north. It's extremely easy to get lost." He smirked widely. "Adrian and I used to 'play' when he was very young and still loved this place. I suppose you would call it hide and seek, he would run off and I could spend days looking for him."

"Who?" Seras asked and Alucard stopped suddenly as if just realizing what he had just let slip. "Who's Adrian?"

"No one important." Her master answered but it was clear from his expression he was lying. But Seras knew better than most and did not push the question. They reached the top of the stairs now and Alucard drew his fledgling down yet another corridor this one was more elaborate than the others if that was possible. But more than that the décor was obviously feminine. They stopped outside a large door and Seras jumped as she felt her master's hands go over his eyes. Clearly his odd mood had dissipated and he was 'playing' again. She heard the door open and felt him push her gently so she moved forward. He took his hand away and she smiled.

The room was breath taking. The bed was enormous, made from darkened wood and great red canopy's fell around it, but the cloth was gossamer thin. She could see right through to the actual bed behind. Without thought she ran to it and leapt. Now this was the bed she had dreamed of having, a huge princess bed. From the bed she looked around, there was a large chest of doors and a huge mirror, powders and paints covered a vanity next to doors and a wardrobe that looked as if it should lead to Narnia stood against the far wall. Again without thought Seras ran to it. She squealed when she opened it, more dresses than she could wear in a lifetime hung inside. Her master had made this for her?

But when she turned to him he was gone.

"How the hell does anyone find their way around this place?" Integra snapped as she walked down what was possibly an endless corridor. "Stupid vampire house." She was trying to locate the dinning room that Alucard had instructed her to find when she was ready to. But the directions he gave were deceptive. They seemed simple enough but she was becoming more and more lost with every turn. Not that she would admit that to anyone.

"Bloody fool place." She grumbled. She stopped at a cross roads and looked left the right then straight ahead. Alucard's directions had said nothing about a cross roads, who on earth had cross roads in their house anyway? She was about to start breaking paintings when she caught a glimpse of black hair and red cloth.

"There you are damned vampire." She snapped walking towards the offending vampire. She stopped when Alucard moved away without a word. "Alucard?" the figure said nothing but continued to walk forwards. Integra frowned even from the back it was obvious the figure was female. But that meant little she had witnessed Alucard changing his gender to suit himself before. The long black hair and blood red dress was enough to reassure her of the figures identity. "Fine." Integra snapped to hungry to argue against playing such silly games. She followed the figure ahead, turning several corners and passing through three empty rooms. The vampire in front of her always remained far ahead. Appearing only at corners to show Integra which way to turn.

"This is ridiculous." Integra huffed hoping she sounded angry. She sighed with relief and irritation when the figure stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. "It's about time Alucard." She snapped. She pushed past the vampire and opened the door. She opened her mouth to continue her complaint but stopped dead when a smell touched her nose, a very pleasant smell that cause her empty stomach to make itself known vocally. The smell of food.

The table in the centre of the large dining hall was long enough to fit forty people. Dark carved wood was covered with elaborate cloth and on said cloth sat a multitude of plates. Considering only two of the group ate solid food there was far, far too much for them to eat alone. Alucard sat at the head of the table absently spinning a glass between his fingers. His clothing and gender had changed again, he was himself once again and the red dress was gone. It had been replaced by a simple outfit of dark trousers with a pale colored shirt. The shirt was similar to an old style worn in the 18th century by men of style. It was elegant and suited him although on any other man Integra would have said the shirt was feminine. His hair was pulled back from his face and held in place by a dark ribbon. Again Integra found it suited him. Shaking her head at his insanity she approached the table to get a better look at the food, some of the food looked absolutely disgusting to her, while there were some dishes she thought he might sample.

Sitting she looked at her creature. He seemed distant and unhappy, it was odd Integra thought. She would have assumed he would be happy here, after all he was home. He sighed loudly and Integra growled at him.

"What is wrong with you?" she snapped. "one cross-dress not enough for one day?" Alucard looked confused for a moment but shrugged and gestured to the table.

"They are not here yet." He spoke calmly.

"That's because they are no doubt lost in this twisted maze you call a castle." Integra snapped, looking once again at the food, he couldn't possibly expect her and Walter to eat all of this. She recognized most of the vegetables and some of the fish but a lot of the roasted meet she did not know and some of the plates held huge piles of raw bleeding meat. The food reached right down to the bottom of the table, there was enough to feed an army in her opinion.

"I was not referring to Walter and Seras." Alucard answered. "I was making a reference to the past inhabitants of my home." The door opened cutting him off and Walter looking relieved. Integra smiled at him and waved him over.

"Are you planning to feed the forty thousand Alucard?" Walter asked taking a seat. Alucard pushed a tall pitcher to his friend and watched as Walter poured himself a glass. As to the question he just shrugged.

"Alucard." Integra's voice was weary. "What past inhabitants?" you could hear the tension in her voice Alucard shrugged.

"You honestly believe I lived here alone? No this place was once a refuge for those not accepted in your world."

"I don't think I want to know." The Integra muttered poking at a piece of raw something. Alucard sighed.

"My master if you are not going to eat it then don't poke it. Someone may wish to eat it later and they would be offended to find your paw prints all over it." The vampire king muttered, Integra snorted and rose from her seat prepared to yell but was cut short as the door opened again and Seras entered.

The fledgling had taken the time to have a shower and change. She was quiet surprised to find that Alucard had somehow convinced the castle to contain modern showers, but was very pleased. She had changed her clothing into one of the simpler dresses from the wardrobe not wanting to overdo it in her own eyes.

"You look wonderful Seras." Walter spoke standing to great the young vampire. "You look a queen." Seras blushed at Walter's praise. She wasn't sure if she looked nice or just silly, the dress was beautiful but obviously it was made for a lady of high society not some gutter born common girl.

"It suits you police girl." Alucard agreed standing.

"You two look like you just fell out of a bodice ripper." Integra muttered stabbing at some over cooked pork with her fork. Alucard smirked.

"If my Master wants a wardrobe all you need do is ask." He smirked.

"No." Integra said sharply and turned to her plate. Seras sat at the table and sniffed at a kind of pastry she thought looked appetizing but dared not touch. They remained in the dining hall in silence for a few moments before Integra finally spoke again. "Do you know what is wrong yet?" she asked her vampire. Alucard looked up at her and shook his head.

"I'm unsure." He admitted. "Something is amiss but I cannot put my finger on it. I do not know if something really is wrong or if I'm just being overly nostalgic."

"Nostalgic." Walter frowned, Alucard looked a little awkward.

"Yes." he fumbled for a moment. "In London it was simpler because I did not have my losses thrust into the open the way I do here."

"What on earth does that mean vampire?" Integra pinched the bridge of her nose. This place made her twitchy and her nerves were running high. She was not in the mood for Alucard's games.

"I think at the moment I feel the way a man does when he returns to an empty house when his family has been killed. All their things are there and the house still smells of them but it feels empty. Every sound makes him think they have returned but every time he looks they are not there." Alucard felt that was perhaps the best image to use in the description. He currently felt the way he had when Abraham had first held him prisoner, unable to return to his home; completely alone. It was strange that such an old wound had reopened on returning.

"Master?" Seras spoke softly, and when Alucard looked to her she fumbled unsure what to do. She clasped on an idea after a moment and smiled. "Would you show us the castle? I know I got lost I'm sure everyone would be interested in seeing the grounds." Alucard looked at her for a few moments before nodding slowly. He looked to his master, Integra shrugged.

"Do what you wish." She said "But do remember why we are here." Alucard stood and offered a hand to Seras.

"What would you like to see?" he asked, Seras' mind went completely blank. Alucard smirked. "Perhaps the Gardens first?" Seras nodded and was swallowed in darkness as Alucard moved them through shadow to the gardens.

The garden was beautiful. Filled with night blooming flowers, the wind was soft and sweet. It was strange Seras thought, they were perched on top of a frozen mountain top yet the garden felt as if it were spring. When she asked her master why this was so he had smiled and Seras had frowned. His smile was different, different to the smiles he'd shown in England. It was almost strained, as if something more important was on his mind, he was far too distant for Seras' liking.

"I made the garden for someone." He said at last. Knowing a dodge when she saw one Seras shrugged, if he didn't want to say who he'd made the garden for then it was fine by her. The fact he'd made it for someone was enough. "She liked the spring." He said quietly. "She planted most of these. I think it made her happy."

"Who?" Seras asked, at one time she might have been more subtle but now she knew either he would tell her or he wouldn't it didn't matter how subtle she was.

"Lisa." He said so quietly Seras almost didn't hear him. "She liked these," he gestured to the flowers. "They were pretty I suppose." Absently he crushed a purple blossom in his hand. "And frail, it is strange that frail things attract other frail things."

"Frail." Seras repeated, Alucard looked at her and smiled.

"Lisa was human. A healer, a doctor of sorts although no one would call her that in those days." He shrugged as if this woman meant nothing. "I think." He muttered standing. "That she grew some foul smelling concoction here." He shivered as if disgusted. "Some kind of paste that she would put on cuts."

"Master you can't grow paste." Seras laughed. "This Lisa may have made it from herbs but you can't grow paste." Alucard gave her a look.

"And there was me thinking she had a plant that grew little jars of foul smelling paste." He muttered sarcastically, he made a face and Seras laughed.

"You're peculiar you know that." Seras laughed using Walter's words, Alucard looked offended.

"That is rich coming from you." He nudged her and she shoved him back. He frowned and pushed harder and she fell into flowers. There was a moment of pure tension created silence before Alucard started laughing.

"You bastard!" Seras snapped, before freezing. She had become closer to her master this was true but she wasn't sure if she was close enough yet to refer to him as a bastard. But Alucard just laughed, doubled over he gestured to her dress which was covered in mud. "You ruined my dress!" Seras screeched, lifting a handful of mud and hurling it at him.

"You've got more." Alucard managed around the laughter.

"That's not the point," Seras threw more mud and missed her master completely. So she lifted a handful and stomped over to him before mashing it into his hair. "HA!" Alucard froze as wet mud dripped down into his face.

"That's better," Seras muttered wiping her hands on her ruined dress. Alucard opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a gun shot. He turned to look at Seras.

"Wait here." And he disappeared into the now mud covered patio. Seras sighed loudly but waited as she was instructed. It wasn't long before she heard something. It sounded like the wind and at first she ignored it. But the noise was persistent and after a few moments Seras was certain it was not the wind.

"_Little one." _Seras jumped and looked around wondering what the sound could possibly be. She shrugged after a moment and put it down to her overactive imagination. She absently fiddled with her dress, stupid master. She giggled a little, he had looked stupid with wet mud covering his hair, dripping into his face, and the game had made him smile. Stupid games always made him smile.

"_Little one"_ the voice made Seras jump again. She had defiantly heard words _"little one will you speak with me?"_

"Who there?" Seras was ashamed her voice was shaking.

"_He has returned."_ The voice spoke. "_You know him well. You know how to make him smile."_

"What?" Seras snapped "Tell me who you are?"

"_I."_ The voice seemed to smile. _"I am your end_."

"POLICE GIRL!" the shout was not angry but excited. Seras span and fell off the bench only to be scooped up in strong arms. "Police girl they are back!" With that said darkness closed around her and they emerged into a hallway. She looked at Alucard who was looking around getting his barings before he set off down the hallways at breakneck speed. Seras jolted as her master pulled her enthusiastically along. She wondered why they didn't just teleport to where he wanted to go. She was cut short in her thoughts when he leapt into a wall dragging her through. They hung in darkness for a moment before reappearing in Integra's bedroom, Seras blushed. Integra was sitting calmly on the bed the small gun in her hand was aimed at a corner. Walter stood poised by the woman's side, anyone looking would have said he was relaxed but those who knew him were aware of the tension in his frame, his wires were tight in his fingers. Seras sighed loudly, she was too exhausted to deal with this, whatever it was. Collapsing on the bed Seras got a strange look from Integra obviously at the mud covering her from head to toe, she smiled apologetically and followed everyone's eyes to the corner. She couldn't see anything but she watched with interest as her master went down onto his knees and held out his hand. Seras blinked confused, a small black thing touched her master's ungloved finger tips. After a moment or two of silent coaxing Alucard finally stood and in his arms was a thing.

"What on earth is that?" Seras asked standing to get a better look. The small and purple blob twisted and writhed in her master's arms.

"You're frightening him." Alucard murmured as the purple thing settled once again. Integra could be heard growling.

"Kill it." She snapped. "Kill it now."

"You don't even know what 'it' is." Alucard snapped. "Besides he is not an 'it' he is a he." Seras now even more confused walked closer to her master who tipped his arms a little to let her get a better look, times like this she often forgot how much taller than her he was. The creature in his arms began to twist again but the elder vampire made a soft noise and the twisting stopped. The strange creature obviously trusted him.

Looking at the bundle Seras could make out humane arms and legs, in fact the whole creature looked like a tiny man. But it was far too round, when finally it moved its face to her she smiled. Its face was demonic in appearance, tiny horn stubs rose from its head and its eyes were black holes, but other than that it appeared human. A small fat, horned purple man. Without thought Seras held out a finger, the creature shivered and its tiny clawed hands tightened their grip on Alucard's shirt. Again the master vampire made a small sound and the things grip lessened. Slowly it reached out and poked Seras' finger. Seras gasped, the tiny claws were sharp and a bead of blood welled up on her skin. The tiny creature laughed, a sound like broken glass hitting stone.

"What is it, I mean he." Seras asked again. Alucard smirked at her and loosened his grip on the creature which leapt up and sat on his shoulder unfurling purple wings, dark purple membrane wings which must have been large to the creature but small to everyone else. It took to the air and flew small circles around the elder vampire.

"He's an imp." Alucard smiled widely, absently batting at the imp as it pulled on his hair.

"It attacked me." Integra said firmly. Seras turned noting the small scratch on Integra's cheek for the first time.

"It's a baby." Alucard said as if talking to a five year old. "You probably frightened him." The imp made high pitched squeaking sounds and suddenly hurtled towards Seras. Seras squeaked loudly in alarm as the purple child sat on her head and began pulling at her hair.

"A baby?" she asked, when she realized she wasn't under attack.

"He won't get much bigger but yes he is still a child. The adult have little spears, god knows where they get them from though." Alucard muttered straightening his hair that the imp had messed. "I wonder?" He said suddenly before grabbing Seras arm and pulling her towards the door. "Miss Hellsing I recommend you say in here, I shall keep the room empty of creatures for now."

"You had bloody better." Integra snapped standing and heading towards the bathroom. she paused and looked to Walter who was frowning. "You can go with him if you want Walter,"

"But I . . ." the vampiric butler seemed torn between the obvious excitement the elder vampire was giving off and protecting his mistress. Curiosity and duty warred in him.

"I have Alucard's word nothing else will come in here. I'm taking a bath." Integra huffed and slammed the bathroom door, after a few moments the sound of a bath filling reached them and the vampires and mortal man left the room. They fled down the hallways and stairs until Alucard pulled them into the main entrance hall. The journey through the hallways was becoming somewhat unsettled as Alucard kept sticking his head into walls, peering into rooms and emerging not finding anything. He seemed distressed by this and eventually came to a stop in the main entrance hall.

"Master?" Seras asked

"I thought they'd all be back." Alucard muttered.

"Ma … Master?" a voice spoke behind them. It was a strange voice, hollow, like a man speaking from inside a huge cavern. Everyone froze at the sound, Alucard grinned. "Master?" the voice spoke again. Alucard span and bolted towards the voice. Seras turned and screamed. Alucard had bolted towards a huge skeleton. Looking carefully despite her fear Seras noticed this skeleton had no lower half and while humane it was larger than any human had ever been. It was covered by some kind of ragged shawl and in its left hand it held a scythe.

"Old friend." Alucard stopped in front of the creature hovering just over the ground, a skeletal hand reached out and finger brushed Alucard's hair.

"Illusion." It said firmly, in it's deep hollow voice. Seras shivered, it wasn't speaking, at least not the way mortal or immortal men speak, it was speaking directly into their minds. She felt Walter come stand behind her and she gratefully leaned back against him.

"No illusion." Alucard smirked. The skeletal creature paused for a moment. It was examining her master. Seras felt worried, the creature was huge and it's weapon was even bigger.

"It's you then Lord." It spoke stiffly as if hiding something. Seras screamed again when the creature dropped it's scythe and lifted her master clean off the ground. Alucard thrashed and struggled in the grip of the strange creature. Seras bolted forwards unsure what she could do but determined anyway. Fortunately before she reached the two warring monsters Alucard managed to free himself. His shirt was torn and he was bleeding but he was also smiling,

"You." He huffed at the creature. "Need to learn self control."

"You've been gone for …" The creature snapped, but Alucard stopped it with a wave. The creature turned to look at Seras and Walter. Alucard walked to Seras, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the creature, she couldn't help the slight struggle she gave to start with.

"It's Death!" Seras squeaked trying to get away. Alucard stopped and just looked at her as if she were mad.

"There is no single death." Alucard smiled taking Seras' hand again. "There are many death spirit's and guardians of the dead and this police girl is one of them."

"Lady." The spirit of death bowed to Seras, and Seras was struck with the urge to laugh. Her fear made her giddy and she to dipped her head to the creature. "It is a pleasure to meet you." The creature spoke softly to her. Seras swallowed but an upbringing where politeness was strictly enforced made her answer.

"I'm pleased to meet you also." Seras looked up at her master who was smirking away to himself, like the cat that had gotten the crème.

"Seras has returned with me." Alucard said still smirking. It was a wonder his face did not hurt.

"Thank you lady for bringing him back to us, we have missed him." The spirit of death spoke. "Without our Lord there is no castle. No gateway for us to come through to this world and we are prisoners of the darkness." Seras frowned as the spirit continued. "In the darkness there is nothing, no light, no sound no touch it is pure emptiness. It drives one mad after a while. This castle is filled with wonders and things with which we can partake of."

"Well." Seras didn't know what to say and so said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm glad you're happy now. But I didn't bring him back, Miss Integra Hellsing did that." Seras froze as soon as she had said the words. The spirits eyes glowed red with rage, and Alucard had gone completely still beside her

"Oh." He breathed.

"HELSING!" the spirit roared, Seras squealed. The Spirit seemed larger in its rage. It's arms held aloft as if ready to kill and it's brutal looking weapon raised. "Hellsing In This Place!" It turned and sped towards the stairs but was stopped.

"CALM DOWN!" Alucard yelled, claws digging into the spirits cloth and swinging it around into a wall. Seras half expected the skeletal spirit to come apart but amazingly it stayed in one piece. "Integra is not to be harmed in any way, she's not responsible for what happened."

"My Lord." The spirit rose to its 'feet' and looked at Alucard the red in it's eyes turning to blue, a sad but calm colour. "My Lord they bound you against your will." Alucard shrugged and made a face.

"Even so she will not be harmed, or threatened or frightened in anyway. She will be respected in this place." The king of the undead snapped firmly, the spirits shoulders sagged in defeat.

"My Lord this is not the same as it was with Adrian!" the creature shouted "I could understand your protection of that one but protecting those who willingly and knowingly do you harm is foolishness." He seemed to struggle with words "Adrian was different but this."

"Yes old one Adrian was indeed different." The strange melancholy had once again over come Alucard and Seras swallowed, moving closer to him, wanting to remind him that she was still here. She felt his hand settle on her shoulders holding her to him gratefully.

"Why do you always covet those who will do you harm?" the spirit sounded tired.

"Um," the sound reminded everyone of Walters's presence and Alucard smiled at him. "Forgive my ignorance but who is Adrian?" Alucard smiled a little but it was empty.

"Adrian was someone who lived here a long, long time ago, he was confused." Alucard struggled with his words. "He refused to listen, refused to understand and eventually he went mad. He came at me but I couldn't hurt him." He sighed. "I believe him to be dead now."

"Insane." Seras breathed

"He joined Belmont." The spirit hissed and Seras frowned. "The Belmont's are a fearsome clan of vampire hunters, hell bent on destroying our Lord."

"There were crazed." Alucard muttered so quietly only Seras heard him. "But they were amusing, I used them to pass the time, eternity is very dull. They were an entertainment until I journeyed abroad."

"And never came back." The sprit muttered, Alucard made a face.

"I'm back now." He breathed. Alucard opened his mouth to say more but was cut off when a huge tongue licked up his back. "Uuuuggghhhh." Seras giggled loudly never before had she heard her master say 'uuuuggghhhh' but looking at the creature that had licked him she froze. A wolf four times the size of a horse stood behind Alucard panting heavily, its breath like a wind.

Alucard turned and looked at the creature disapprovingly, but the huge beast simply licked him again, leaving large dollops of saliva dripping down him. Alucard shook himself before disappearing into a void of blackness. The spirit of death seemed surprised by this, Seras laughed.

"He does that a lot, the disappearing into shadows thing." She explained and looked to the huge beast that Walter was now slowly approaching, his hand held out. The beast nosed at the mortals chest, nudging him hard enough to knock him down. Seras laughed and looked to the spirit beside her.

"It's a warg." He explained. "A simple daemon."

"It's not going to start pulling my hair or breathe fire?" Seras looked accusingly at the imp which had followed them and now sat on one of the paintings hanging from the wall.

"The fire warg's breathe fire but this one is a simple one, he is young, little more than a pup." The skeletal spirit explained.

"Why is everything so young here?" Walter asked as the 'pup' nudged him again and yipped loud enough to make the walls shake.

"The castle is newly risen all life here is young save from us 'old' inhabitants." The look Walter gave him made him explain further. "Myself, one of the medusas our Lord rescued her from Greece, where she was used in plays, they were going to sell her to Rome's coliseum but your master bought her. There is also a succubus, don't ask me where she came from because I do not know. Another vampire named Orlox, he came from Russia, smitten with our Lord." The spirit laughed and continued. "The creature in the subterranean ice caves she is another from Greece she used to sink ships until they hunted her down." He stopped. "The old mortal who works the library, he is centuries old."

"Library?" Walter asked. The spirit nodded.

"Yes it is quiet vast and has a healthy collection of literature taken from all times and locations."

"Do not lick me again." Alucard snapped stepping through the wall a little to their left, he pointed to the warg pup that once again yipped loudly. The vampire king had unsurprisingly changed his drool covered cloths and retied his hair. Seras felt silly still in her mud covered dress.

"Alucard." Walter called. "I think I am going to try and find your library." He smiled, Alucard nodded

"Do you want a map?" He said simply. "I doubt it would help as no doubt the castle has moved since the last map was created. I will take you if you wish." Seras sighed, she hated library's.

"No need Lord." The spirit of death spoke. "I wish to speak with the old librarian, something is amiss in the castle, there is something here…" he trailed off, Alucard nodded to him "I will accompany your mortal friend." Walter nodded as Death took his arm and steered him down the hallway. Alucard smiled wider shaking his head.

"Police girl." Alucard got her attention. "Come there is something I want to show you." But instead of walking out of the entrance hall, Alucard lifted her by the waist onto the Warg pup. "Hold onto the fur by his neck, you won't hurt him then." He explained climbing up behind her. The pup excited by this, span for a moment in small circles making Seras laugh but it calmed after a moment and Alucard turned it out into the gardens.

"Where are we going?" Seras asked

"If I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise would it." Alucard smirked in a smug fashion at her. "Now hold onto him here." He moved her hands to where his hand been and held onto her waist. "If you want him to turn just pull a little and he'll turn, to stop him pull back gently with both hands and to speed up which I do not recommend tighten your grip with your legs."

"Wait you want me to steer this thing!" Seras squeaked, Alucard unsurprisingly laughed.

"He's not a thing and be gentle he's still just a pup, be patient with him." He rested his head on her back

"But I don't know where we're going!" Seras shouted as the pup started to run.

"He does." Alucard yawned and closed his eyes.

"MASTER!" Seras screamed the creature under her made a loud growling sound as they burst outside into the orchards. It leapt upwards over the first row of trees and began zigzagging its way through the organized forest. Seras squealed and eventually Alucard sat up properly realizing the distress his fledgling was in.

"Alright make a left here." He muttered. "There a dip, it looks like a ditch, head for that."

"Master how are these gardens so big? From the outside the castle doesn't seem that big." Seras asked, her speech broken by the jolting of the warg beneath her. Alucard shrugged as if to say he didn't know. The warg made it into the ditch and followed it.

"It's made from chaos Seras. Chaos it's not meant to make sense." He muttered something else that Seras missed and she kicked him. "I said you wouldn't have liked it when the castle decided to turn itself upside down."

"What!" she gasped. "Your serious this place went inverted!" Alucard nodded against her back, and nuzzled against her once again getting comfortable as if he would sleep. "Master where now?"

"In a moment you'll see a cave, go down it." He murmured "It takes us down to where I want to show you." Seras nodded and focused on looking ahead waiting to see the cave. Suddenly the warg pup turned having seen the cave long before Seras and they were swallowed by darkness. Seras jumped. "Mmm." Alucard intoned. "It does sneak up on you."

"Master your mean!" Seras snapped, reaching behind to whack at the older vampire who sat up fully and hissed quietly. Seras huffed and turned back to look where they were going, she gasped.

The darkness of the cave was fading into light, she wasn't sure where the light came from but it was beautiful. Crystals glittered in the walls and ceiling. Without any warning the warg pup skidded to a stop. Alucard smiled and jumped down, helping his child down. The two vampires walked further into the cave and Seras realized why the warg had stopped when she slipped. The floor was covered with a thin sheet of ice. The cave continued to grow bigger the further in they went until it opened up into an underground cavern. Water fell from holes in the ceiling into deep eroded pools, crystals glittered from every surface. Diamonds made from ice covered parts of the water. But what really caught Seras eye were the creatures in the water. The strange creatures saw the two enter and dived from their rocks into the deepest pool in fright.

"What?" Seras began

"Nymphs." Alucard smiled. "They are ice nymphs, very pretty but very skittish." Seras frowned as her master helped her jump over a small pool to get to the central one where the nymphs had hidden themselves.

"Master all these creatures they're daemons?" Alucard nodded at her question. "Then why are they more scared of us, or stupidly affectionate or so civilized?" Alucard laughed quietly

"It is true they are as you said but people fear them for good reason. Some of them are naturally very violent and others when threatened can change into something you would never dream of. All of them are very protective of their home and will usually kill intruders." Alucard explained. "Even my nymphs here," he knelt and dipped his hand into the freezing water. "They have the ability to control the ice and can hurl sharpened icicles as many as fifty at once." Seras looked disturbed. "But do not worry while you are with me they will not harm you."

"Why not?" Seras asked

"Because they recognize you as one of mine." Alucard sighed and looked out to the pool. "Come do not be so shy." His voice was very quiet and Seras expected nothing to happen and so when the ice exploded upwards and three of the nymph-creatures rose from the water she jumped. They were indeed beautiful, humane with skin as blue as the Mediterranean and eyes the colour of cobalt. Their bodies melted where there legs should have been and became water or ice. They drifted over to them and stared. One laughed a sound similar to dolphins before flipping backwards into the water.

"They are pretty." Seras breathed dodging as one of the back flips sent ice logged water towards her. Alucard smiled and opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut suddenly. "Master?"

"Shh." He snapped and tilted his head listening. "Death is right there is something here that should not be." Seras shivered at the sound he made, bestial and threatening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Singe**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to People who are not me. CastleVania belongs to Konami who are also not me. I make no claim on any characters from either Hellsing or CastleVania I'm simply borrowing them without permission.

Rating: PG-13

Synopsis: Alucard is called home but home is not a he remembers it.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: You do not need to know anything about castlevania to understand this fic, all castlevania references are explained in the fic.

_Italics are thoughts, metal speak and flashbacks_

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

**Part Three: Invader **

"Wait here." Alucard snapped at Seras and gestured to one of the nymphs which rose out of the water and came to him. "Look after her should anything enter." He snapped, the nymph nodded, her expression fearful. Alucard disappeared into shadow leaving Seras at the edge of the ice pool. Seras sighed and tried to squash the worried feeling in her stomach. Something tugged on her muddy dress and she almost toppled. The nymph was trying to pull her into the water.

"No, no thank you I don't want to swim!" Seras pulled herself free for a moment before one of the other nymphs grabbed her dress and started to pull. The nymphs made a sound like dolphins again and pulled harder grinning. Seras pulled harder and once again managed to free herself although the nymph did not surrender her dress and her escape had ripped the skirt. "This poor dress has had it." Seras grumbled glaring at the nymphs who were reaching for her. Thinking it would be best to be away from their grabbing hands Seras made to walk further from the pools edge. However the second step she took put her directly onto a sheet of ice and she lost her footing and fell backwards. One of the nymphs laughed again and went to grab her to pull her into the water but as she grabbed Seras she screamed out loud, a most unpleasant sound. Seras couldn't compare it to anything, she turned to see what had made the nymph cry out when a solid white light shot past her and nearly hit the nymph which rose up in the water and back flipped deeper. Seras looked again, she couldn't see anything, and the strange nymph creatures were in the centre of the pool now frantically calling to her in their dolphin voices. Another bolt of light just missed Seras and she squealed and went into the water, her dress heavy as it soaked up the water. She went to wade out towards the nymphs.

"Wait lady!" a male voice cried out to her, Seras stopped the voice was frighteningly deep but it was human. "Wait lady! They will kill you!" a figure appeared out of the darkness and Seras felt her breath catch in her throat. The man who stood on the bank was beautiful. Pale skinned and dressing in dark clothes. His hair was the same colour and length as Integra's but wavy where hers was straight. Seras looked to his face and found herself frowning. There was something remarkably familiar about him. The shape of his eyes perhaps or his nose. The man approached further and offered a black gloved hand to her to help her out of the pool. The nymphs behind her hissed a terrible sound that made Seras' blood freeze. But despite them she couldn't find it in herself to be afraid of this man. He smiled relieved when she took his hand and although that smile had lasted less than a second she had seen that he was not human.

"You're a vampire!" Seras blurted suddenly. She had never seen another vampire like this; all the vampires she met were often blood crazed, mindless monsters or Alucard. The man frowned at her accusation then looked to the ground as if ashamed.

"Forgive me Lady, I meant only to assist you. I'll leave you now if you wish but please leave this place it is not safe."

"Wait!" Seras shouted giving chase as he walked away. "Wait!" She barrelled into him "ooofff," she grunted and fell again; one more the man helped her to her feet. "Why did you think I would want you to leave?" Seras snapped somewhat insulted, the man frowned confused.

"Knowing my lineage I assumed you would not wish for my aid, many would rather face death than be helped by a daemon such as I." He spoke formally and slightly strangely as if he were a little behind with the vernacular.

"You're very strange." Seras smiled before she could help herself, then in a burst of confidence she decided to ask for help. "I have to find someone. You could help me if you like. I have no idea how to get out of this cave." To say the man looked surprised was an understatement, but speechless he offered his arm and turned to lead her out of the cave.

"You are strange." Seras said again smiling at him. "You speak oddly."

"Your strange yourself lady." He muttered. "Your hair is too short for a lady, your speech is somewhat atrocious and you manner …"

"Hey!" Seras snapped. "There is no need to be so rude to me. I'm freezing cold and lost. My masters disappeared and I don't know where I am and I certainly do not need odd vampires shouting at me!" She huffed and pulled her arm away from him. She turned away from the strange man who once again looked like he had been slapped in the face. After a moment Seras heard footsteps chasing after her.

"Forgive me." he breathed as he caught her. "You are of course right, I have behaved appallingly. Please forgive me but it has been a great time since I was in the company of a beautiful young lady, even if she is covered in mud and has short hair. I forgot my manners." He straightened himself up and offered his hand. "I am Adrian Feinheight Tepes, it is an honour Lady." He actually bowed.

"I am Seras Victoria." Seras took his hand and dipped in her best curtsy which was terrible. But then she froze. "Wait your is that really your name!"

"Yes Lady I am afraid so." Adrian took a deep breath and swallowed. "Pleases despite my ill manners and my heritage allow me to see you safe. It would shame me greatly if such a delicate creature would fall ill."

"What?" Seras asked pulling a face which at any other moment would have been comical.

"I know Tepes is a cursed name but please allow me to aid you."

"Wait a moment." Seras stopped him. "Master was speaking of someone called Adrian."

"Your Master?" Adrian frowned, Seras nodded Adrian looked upset. "My lady please what mean you by 'your master'?"

"Eh?" Seras frowned this man's way of speaking was giving her a headache. "Master is master, what do you mean? Who are you?" She was a little unnerved now. When her master had spoken of an Adrian he had looked so sad, but he had also said Adrian was insane and that he had willingly joined vampire hunters. If this was the same Adrian then she was in trouble. She was a vampire hunter, but maybe he wouldn't care. The sword on his hip looked deadly and she did not have anything with which to defend herself with.

"I am Adrian." The man spoke. "I am the Cursed son of Dracula." Seras froze

"Oh …oh… OH!" she finally understood. Master had mentioned having other fledglings in the past. This man was clearly one of them.

"Lady?" Adrian spoke calmly. Seras swallowed and forced a smile. Fellow fledgling or not if this was the same Adrian he could be mad. But he knew the way forward and seemed to concerned with his manners and helping her to notice her nature. She resolved to keep quiet and let him help her.

"Come I really want out of this cave." She managed, her voice was shaking but her smile remained. Adrian nodded and once again took her arm.

"I think the cave has moved." Adrian said after a few moments. Seras frowned at him. "The castle moves of it's own will." He explained

"Yes my master told me." Seras admitted, Adrian raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Where did you enter?" Adrian asked, Seras shrugged

"The garden's I think." She answered. "How did you get here?"

"I came down through the passage in entry hall." Adrian answered. "You have mentioned your master more than once." Seras swallowed heavily. "You are a vampire are you not?" Seras said nothing but her mind was racing. She was by no means defenceless but her guns were elsewhere. She was fast though, she could run. But she was lost and wearing this ridiculous dress. "You smell of my father." Adrian said after another moment. Seras nodded. "He is the one you call master?"

"Yes." Seras nodded. "He is but it's not like you think. We're not here to hurt anyone! We were called here by Belmont's to help."

"Belmont called you?" Adrian looked sceptical. Seras nodded.

"Yes. Integra Helsing was called and we came just yesterday to find out what was going on. But Master sensed something and left me down here with nymphs."

"Nymphs are not usually threatening." Adrian muttered. "Yesterday? The disturbances have been going on much longer than that. With the arrival of the castle I feared the worst."

"You are afraid of the castle?" Seras asked confused. This place did not seem scary, it was odd certainly but frightening it was not. Adrian shook his head at Seras.

"I am not afraid. But the castle's arrival is not a good sign." Adrian said helping her across a narrow stream.

"You seem to know where you're going." Seras was grateful for that. These caves seemed enormous; she would have wandered down here for hours if she had been alone.

"I grew up here." Adrian admitted. "My mother lived in the village when I was a child but we visited often and when she died I came here permanently." Seras frowned.

"So master had a human child running around this place? I understand it's not always scary but that still sounds dangerous."

"I am not human." Adrian blushed again. "I have never been human. Your master, my father saw to that." Seras felt like her brain would explode. This man was making no sense. Adrian saw her lack of comprehension and looked uncomfortable. He was silent for a few moments before speaking very slowly as if she were simple. "I was born with vampire blood in my veins. I am a dunpeal. My human mother carried me in her womb like a mortal child but my father was vampire. There was never any way I could ever be just human. I am a monster, I was born a monster."

"You're not a monster!" Seras snapped before she realized what she was saying. "You're a little odd but you're not a monster. A monster wouldn't help me." She stared at him again and it suddenly clicked why he looked so familiar to her. His nose was exactly the same as her master's and the longer she looked at him the more similarities she could see. The eyes and hair were the wrong colour but the mouth and nose were 100% Alucard.

"I think you would be surprised." Adrian muttered. "But please I am not odd; I have been asleep for centuries. My vernacular is outdated for that reason."

"You've slept for centuries!" Seras gasped. Adrian nodded.

"The disturbances woke me. They feel like my father's magic but there is something off about them. The power is stale, old. As if it has been lying still for a great time and has only just been found."

"I don't understand." Seras admitted. Adrian snorted and for a moment he looked so much like his father that Seras almost said something.

"Neither do I."

Integra walked the hallways alone. Her bath had been long and deep and had managed to ease her frustrations. This place was very strange to her and made her uncomfortable but she had to admit it did have some charm. So dry and clean she had taken to wandering the halls, confident that if she did come across anything that would do her harm she could either handle it herself or Alucard would make himself known in time. She snorted, she had meant to kill the imp after it clawed her and her vampire had arrived but not to protect her. Bloody vampires, couldn't even do their jobs properly anymore. Who ever heard of protecting demons from man? The whole idea was daft. But walking the halls she had seen several demons and none of them had been aggressive towards her, they had seen her and ran. Except one which she had mistaken for a cat, she had knelt to pet it more out of habit than anything else. It had purred at her and she would swear the damn thing winked at her before trotting off.

She continued walking stopping occasionally to look at a painting or a tapestry. She wasn't quiet brave enough yet to go into any of the rooms but felt that maybe later she would be. She was getting hungry again and fancied trying to find the dining room. Looking down hallways she thought could lead back to the dining room she spotted a man. She frowned at him trying to figure out if it was a man or a monster. Unfortunately for her the man made no effort to assess her when he spotted her.

"Daemon from Hell!" The strange man hollered. "Prepare to meet you end here and now!"

"What!" Integra had never been so insulted in her entire life. "Daemon!" She shouted. "I am no daemon stupid man! I am Integra Wingates Helsing!" The man snarled and lashed a long whip, cracking it against the floor. She snarled right back at him and drew her gun, but the man paused as if only just realizing what she had said.

"Helsing?" he said softly relaxing his posture. "Prove it!"

"I need not prove myself to the likes of you." Integra snapped. The man came closer, she raised her gun. But he was not looking to harm her; instead he touched her cross and smiled.

"You are human at least." He leaned back when she pressed the muzzle of her gun into his chest. "Hold lass I mean you no harm. I am a holy warrior come to slay the master of this castle."

"You?" Integra frowned unimpressed. "You are a holy warrior?"

"Aye." The man stood proudly "I am one of the ancient Belmont Clan place here by God to destroy Dracula whenever he shall arise." He stopped posing when he realized Integra was not impressed. "And you lass, if you are of the Helsing clan then you are here to do the same? I heard one of your clan held Dracula's leash for a time, tell me did you let go? Are you here to reclaim it? For I will kill the beast before I allow him to be held prisoner! It is not safe for him to live!"

"Shut up man." Integra growled. "We have not lost Dracula's leash and you will not be killing him anytime soon."

"Then why are you here?" the Belmont asked "If not to recapture the monster? He is free now is he not? The castle stands and an evil power is within the throne room."

"You ask a lot of questions." Integra pinched the bridge of her nose. "Wait a throne room?"

"Yes we are close to it now. Were you not travelling to it yourself?" the Belmont asked. Integra shook her head and took a moment to study this vampire hunter. The Belmont's were world famous monster hunters. Strong and without fear but also with compassion Integra had heard tales of the Belmont's taking in Adrian, the dunpeal child of Dracula. Trevor Belmont and Richter Belmont alike both owed their lives to the aid of Dracula's child and both had sheltered him in times of peace. The man in front of her did not match up to her expectations of the Belmont's. Physically he looked strong but he seemed more interested in the idea of being a Belmont. Integra could tell he had never fought a high level vampire before.

"I can't believe he has a bloody throne room as to your question no." Integra admitted. "Tell me you know there is something in there?"

"Yes. I can feel it." The Belmont smirked. "Those of my blood line are gifted with certain skills and sensing evil is one of them. There is something big in the throne room. Most likely Dracula."

"My master?" Alucard emerged from the ceiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for the dining room." Integra frowned at her vampire.

"You're in the towers looking for the dining room which is in the main building?" Alucard grinned. Integra pulled a face.

"Shut up monster." Integra sighed. "Why are you here?"

"There's something in the …" he paused and looked at the Belmont who stared right back. After a tense second the vampire dropped from the ceiling and landed on the floor between his master and the Belmont. Integra tensed herself ready and waiting to call her vampire back if he lunged. But instead of lunging or snarling he started laughing. Both Integra and the Belmont looked at each other while Alucard laughed, bent over holding his stomach as if in pain.

"What wrong with you monster!" Integra snapped, Alucard opened his mouth to speak but just ended up sniggering to himself, he managed to point at the Belmont.

"I'm sorry." He managed after taking a few deep breaths. "I wasn't expecting to see a Belmont." He looked to the Belmont.

"That's funny because?" Integra sighed, used to her vampire's very odd sense of humour. Alucard didn't answer instead he looked to the Belmont.

"Why are you here?" He asked still smirking.

"I have come to end your existence daemon. Your poison will not spread beyond this mountain; I will defeat you and save the world!" The Belmont drew himself up to his full height and tried to appear threatening, which is very, very difficult when you intended prey cannot stop giggling at you. Alucard looked at Integra and started laughing again.

"That is why I am laughing." He sniggered and looked back to the Belmont. Integra smiled then stopped herself before anyone noticed. "Very well mortal. But can it wait; we have a small problem that needs dealing with first." He turned back to Integra. "Come there is something squatting in my Castle."

"I will fight you now daemon king." The Belmont bellowed, his voice breaking half way through the sentence as he spoke.

"I'm the vampire king." Alucard corrected before sighing loudly. "If you're going to make a fuss can we at least do it fast and in a slightly larger area than the hallway?"

"Fast?" The Belmont asked confused. He would have thought that Dracula would have wanted to torment him, draw the fight out.

"Yes I told you I have a problem of my own, one I mean to rectify tonight if possible." Alucard took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose as if getting a headache. He turned and lead them down the hallway to somewhere a fight would be appropriate.

"You're going to make him fight you with a whip?" Integra asked, Alucard looked at her surprised.

"I'm not making him do anything." He muttered. "He's being stubborn." Integra laughed quietly and Alucard frowned at her.

"At least give the poor man a gun." She laughed. "Give him a fighting chance."

"My Master you have shot at me for two decades now and I fear you should have learned that guns are rather pointless." Alucard lead them towards a great white marble door and pushed them open. The Belmont gasped; Alucard had taken them to a chapel.

"This is a mockery of God!" he snapped glaring at Alucard.

"That's the point." The ancient vampire hissed. "The irony was intended although quite a few of my 'friends' do prefer this environment." He sighed. "Would you prefer the coliseum? It will take a bit of walking to get to I'm afraid as it is currently located in the north wing."

"No monster this will be a fitting place to end your life!" The Belmont hollered still not getting the dramatic affect he was obviously wanting.

"Wonderful." Alucard sighed.

"Before we fight monster." The Belmont hollered "I have a question."

"By all means shoot." Alucard muttered sitting down on the table, absently he played with an end of a table cloth.

The Belmont sighed assuming this must be some kind of trick. First Dracula appears and not only has a laughing fit but appears as little more than a young man. In the descriptions he was a most fearsome creature appearing to be a man in shape but an older one, covered in armour and always ready to fight with hair like a black mane and blood dripping from his mouth and hands. This creature in front of him was a man but a young man, maybe thirty if he was being unkind. His clothing was defiantly not armour and without the armour he appeared thin and lacking. Put simply it was not what the Belmont had been expecting to say the least.

"The holy angels told me that a great power was in the throne room, yet you are here. What kind of trick is this? You look nothing like your description. You cannot be the Lord of this castle." Alucard sighed.

"I fear that I am. I apologize if you were expecting something more but I do not currently have the will to put on a display for you. As I have said many times I have my own problems to be dealing with. I believe my castle has come across something of a parasite."

"Parasite?" Integra asked relieved that Alucard hadn't just been showing off to his fledgling the entire time they were here but had in fact been working. She allowed herself a small smile before wondering what he had meant by saying the castle had a parasite.

"Yes a creature which is sucking up my power and using it to control the castle. That damn library has moved three times in the last ten minutes through no doing of myself or the castle so something else is moving it." He seemed somewhat distressed by the fact he'd spent time chasing his library. "I've been trying to get to Walter but I have been unable. The coliseum has moved twice and I haven't been able to find my throne room since we got here."

"This is bad?" Integra muttered wondering how they could possibly find Walter.

"The creature is getting stronger." Alucard muttered. "It has been more active in this last hour. I noticed this when I took Seras down to the ice caverns, damn thing moved the caverns while we were inside of them."

"You've lost Seras as well!" Integra asked surprised.

"Not at all. She will get bored no doubt and when she follows the path back to the surface she should come out right there." He pointed to the door beside a strange statue on the left hand wall underneath a rather elaborate glass window.

"So that's why you brought us here." Integra smirked Alucard shrugged.

"I have to look after her. I could hardly just leave her to wander the castle. No one knows where she would end up." The Belmont was becoming increasingly irritated at being ignored. He stepped forwards and lashed his whip against the ground.

"Get up monster!" He demanded Alucard groaned loudly and slid off the table. He reminded Integra of a spoilt five year old saying they didn't want to go to school. She laughed behind her hand. "I will kill you now!"

"I'm sure you will." Alucard muttered not watching as the Belmont ran forwards. The whip moved so fast it burned the air but it did not strike the vampire. The Belmont span again and lashed the whip which once again missed its target. "You're not very good." Alucard muttered. "Even Sonja had hit me by now."

"Are you going to hit him back?" Integra asked confused. Alucard shrugged and moved, the whip lashed and wrapped around the vampires arm, the smell of burning filled the air as the whip cut through the flimsy material of Alucard's shirt and bit straight into his skin. The vampire used the whip to pull the Belmont to him and lifted his hand to strike a blow, claws out stretched.

"Master!" Seras' voice cut through the burnt air as she ran towards her master. Absently Alucard backhanded the Belmont which caused the man to lose his grip on the whip as he flew into a wall. Adrian looked down at the human and knelt to aid him, muttering curses under his breath.

"I'm home for two nights and Belmont's are here already." Alucard was yammering to Seras who was looking intently at the burn on his arm. "Bloody ridiculous, as if…" he stopped when a certain scent touched him, and he turned. He stared at Adrian for a few moments before the other noticed.

"Greetings father." Adrian dipped his head. Alucard said nothing, just stared, waiting.

"Yes," Seras chirped happily ignoring the tension in the air. "Adrian helped me get out of that cave you left me in and I got wet but he gave me his cloak which is a lot more than you did! Master! MASTER!" Alucard snapped away from looking at his child and looked back to Seras. He muttered something which could have been an apology but no one heard it. Absently the king of vampires pulled darkness around himself and his fledgling, they disappeared for a moment but when they reappeared Seras' clothing had changed. She wore a new dress, one that was light in colour and complimented her hair.

"You are Adrian!" The Belmont spoke up again, his voice was fractured and one of his hands rested on his head. "You have come to aid me! Come fight with me against your father once more!" Seras looked to the Belmont and if looks could have killed the Belmont would have died in a lot of pain. But she didn't waste her time on him instead she was looking at Alucard and Adrian. The expression on Alucard's face defied description but it made her feel resigned. "Lord Adrian!" the Belmont cried out, there was a sudden sound of cracking glass, everyone bar Alucard and Adrian looked up at the windows.

"I met Miss Victoria." Adrian spoke quietly to his father. "She is very pleasant." He swallowed heavily. "She speaks very highly of you and of your time in England."

"We will strike…" The Belmont couldn't finish as the windows exploded outward.

When Integra opened her eyes she was being shielded by Alucard, thankful that the windows had exploded outwards Integra noticed there was very little glass littering the floor, Adrian and Seras were stood together, Seras clinging to Adrian who was slowly picking little bits of glass from her hair and dress.

"That was his power!" The Belmont sudden spoke up. Alucard stood up and almost screamed his frustration and went to leap but was stopped by his Master who put her hand on his shoulder. "But it wasn't you. But if that was his power then what?"

"I think he's finally catching on." Alucard hissed.

"It is not you!" The Belmont shouted. "The force that has been ravaging the lands for the last year! It's not you!" While the Belmont was ranting Adrian had approached his father and was speaking quiet words that no one could hear. Slowly and without many noticing Alucard steered his child away from the argument and towards a pew.

"Of course it's not him!" Integra snapped right back. "He's been with me, and why! Why would you call us here when you thought it was him in the first place you fool!"

"Call him, we did not call him." The Belmont snapped. "We have feared him for thousands of years. He rises up and comes to desolate the land but we have stopped him time and time again. Then a time ago it stopped. You took him from us. Then last spring when it started again and now when the castle rose up we feared the worst and with good reason for he is back." He pointed to where Alucard was sitting with Adrian, both looked awkward, as if they had much to talk of but had no clue where to begin. Alucard noticing he was being watched stood and with Adrian walked back to the group. It was remarkable seeing the two of them together for despite the difference in hair and eye colour they were remarkably similar it was as if one were light the other dark but both the same being. It gave Seras the shivers.

"We need some to go find the Library. If this thing is controlling the castle then some of the mindless demons will obey it, Walter could be in trouble." Alucard snapped

"But he is with the death spirit?" Seras said Alucard nodded

"Yes he is but numbers are still not on their side if they are outnumbered then how powerful they are will mean little." Adrian spoke softly. "We should split up and one group go to the Library the other to the throne room."

"I am not going with him." The Belmont snapped pointing at Alucard. Everyone looked at him in surprise no one had expected him to help them at all. He noticed everyone looking and shuffled to his feet. "This power is killing my people, people who I swore to protect from this kind of disturbance." The Belmont said by way of explanation.

"I will go with you." Adrian spoke calmly. Alucard nodded Belmont and his child along with Walter and a spirit of death would be to keep them all safe. The two departed and Alucard pulled Seras and Integra to him before wrapping them in darkness and pulling them into the space between spaces. They appeared outside the throne room.

"I thought you said you couldn't find it!" Integra snapped. Alucard smirked.

"It has been calling to me these last few minutes. It wanted me to find it." Alucard admitted. "It was getting quiet persistent otherwise I would have gone for Walter first."

"_My Lord_?" A female disembodied voice spoke. Seras took a deep breath

"That's the voice that spoke to me in the Garden." She said "It said it was our end." Alucard snorted, unimpressed.

"_My Lord you've come back to me?" _

"Open the door." Alucard snapped and gave the rather large ornate door a sharp kick.

"Why not just walk through it?" Integra snapped, remembering every time she wished he didn't have that particular trick.

"It is more than it seems, the throne room is designed to be a sort of panic room also. Nothing can get through this door if the one in the room does not wish it."

"_My beautiful one."_ the voice continued as if they hadn't spoken. "_You've returned to me my love_." Alucard sighed loudly and rested his forehead against the door. "_The years have been most kind my lord_." Alucard made a sound of disgust and kicked the door hard again.

"Shut up! And open the goddamn door!" Seras yelled. "Demon bitch open this door right now or I'll kick it down." Everyone froze and looked at the tiny fledgling vampire, but the door did open.

"Why did you shout?" Alucard asked confused, Seras mumbled something and Alucard shrugged and entered the room.

"Stupid bitch," Seras muttered, Integra laughed.

"You are not very subtle Seras Victoria, not at all." Seras looked at Integra confused. "A disembodied voice compliments your master and you have a fit. Not very subtle at all." Seras felt herself go bright red. But followed her master into the throne room, they made it a few steps inside before they were suddenly forced to stop when an invisible wall was formed around them.

"That's not very nice Carmella." Alucard muttered as he looked to see Integra and Seras stuck behind the glass wall.

"It was not designed to be nice Vladimir." The woman on the throne was tall and slender with long black hair that reached down to her knees. Her dress was little more than a crimson slip but it held her curvilinear body tightly. She stood and greeted the master of the castle before once again sitting in his chair. "You've been gone a long time. I couldn't get this marvellous place to rise without you."

"So you called us." Integra snapped recognizing the woman's voice. Carmella smiled and nodded to the woman.

"I called you, I called him, I called him home, home to me where he, where we, belong." She spoke softly, her voice like caramel.

"You do not belong here Carmella." Alucard snorted. "You may have once a long time ago but no more leave now and I might let you go in one piece."

"But my love!" Carmella gasped as if truly horrified. The look on Alucard's face made her stop her words and instead she sighed. "If that is how you feel then you have been brainwashed the way your son was. I will have to fix that problem. But I doubt you would simply stand there while I rip her apart, I suppose you'll have to be put down first."

"You will not touch a fledgling of mine again. Nor will you touch my master." Alucard hissed, Integra muttered something under her breath about being thought of last.

"But I will have to kill her to get to you, my love she has turned you against me!" Carmella snapped.

"No she hasn't I was against you thousands of years before she was born." Alucard said softly. "Come then witch."

"Lapdog of humans your power will not have grown if you were held in their chains while mine has increased every day, you will fall to me! And when you fall I will free you from all of them!"

The fight was fast. Seras felt this every time she watched her Master fight, she half expected him and his opponent to leap about, to make the fights long and glamorous but it was never like that when Alucard was fighting for real and not playing with his opponent. The woman on the throne leapt, Alucard met her mid leap and they swung in mid air for a single moment before separating and landing on opposite ends of the room, both were bleeding but her more than him.

"You would strike at me my love." The women, Carmella spoke as if she would cry.

"Carmella." Alucard sighed. "You always were a disappointment. You should know your place and it is not where you want it to be."

"Vladimir!" The woman hissed and leapt again. Alucard allowed her to cover the distance alone and caught her, held her for a moment then threw her. He followed her flight but changing himself as he did. What landed on Carmella was not the man she claimed to love but a wolf. A wolf that looked at her before its jaws closed on her throat. The last thing she saw was red eyes and black fur.

"I didn't like her." Seras huffed looking at the mess that had once been Carmella but was becoming something quiet unrecognizable.

"She didn't want to take your place Seras." Alucard looked up and smiled at his fledgling. "She wanted power that's all,"

"My place?" Seras found herself coughing into her hand as her face heated up again. Alucard smiled and shook his head, wondering to himself why fledglings had to be so dense sometimes.

**SIX HOURS LATER**

"What do you mean you're staying here?" Adrian snapped, Alucard smirked and resettled himself in his throne. He had really missed this chair.

"It is my castle." He smirked wider "And apparently my master is only too happy to give me a little holiday."

"Lord?" the spirit of death interrupted, "The Belmont is still in the library."

"Walter will keep him under control." He looked at Seras "A whip verses wires?"

"But ... for how long!" Adrian snapped ignoring the second conversation completely.

"Your mortal companion was far more competent in battle than the Belmont." The spirit of Death admitted "But the damage!"

"Can be repaired." Alucard leaned back further into the rather large throne. Seras rolled her eyes at his slump, he almost looked as if he would start to tip the chair back at any moment.

"How Long." Adrian growled through his teeth. Alucard shrugged and looked at Seras again.

"I quiet like it here." Seras smiled "I want to stay for a while."

"A while." Alucard repeated to Adrian. Seras sighed, master was rather enjoying winding up his son.

"Don't look so worried." She teased Adrian "Integra's hold reaches across oceans, he can't do anything."

"Don't spoil it!" Alucard snapped "You've just ruined weeks of potential torment."

"Exactly." Seras smirked, Alucard huffed and Adrian shook his head smiling.

"You bind yourself to these woman, pretend your irritated and all the while seem to rather enjoy it." Adrian said quietly "You are very odd father."

"I know." Alucard sighed defeated "I know. Come." He rose to his feet "Let us go an make sure that Walter and the Belmont are playing nice."

"You know where the library is?" Seras teased, Alucard growled quietly and completely unthreatening, it would be an interesting holiday to say the least.

**End Fic**


End file.
